


Change Your Tune

by afterandalasia



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Aster Starsage Eats Ass, Established Relationship, Honestly it's basically nothing but eating ass, Jens Lyndelle Gets His Ass Eaten, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Trinyvale Campaign (Not Another D&D Podcast), Rimming, Smutlet, wysiwyg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: Sothiswas how Jens Lyndelle was going to die: with Aster Starsage's tongue up his ass.
Relationships: Jens Lyndelle/Aster Starsage
Kudos: 14





	Change Your Tune

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Jens shouts at Nullar to "Eat my entire ass" and then Nyack points out that if you check out Jens' porn collection, he's actually into that. So rimming it just had to be.
> 
> I'm not sure there's ever been a canon ruling about whether one could use Prestidigitation to clean an ass, but I feel like it should have been something that the Book of Erotic Fantasy covered. (I have read the BoEF. It does not cover it.) If anyone ever does ask, kindly make sure it is on camera so that the full reaction is recorded for posterity, please and thank you.

So _this_ was how Jens Lyndelle was going to die.

Face-down on the bed, pressed into impeccably laundered high thread count embroidered sheets, his hands tied behind his back with his own fucking dance ribbons, Crown Prince Aster Starsage’s tongue up his ass.

Well, he supposed he’d almost died in worse ways.

The people he’s fucked before only seemed to think he was into the idea of it because he’d seen it in porn, and no amount of prestidigitation cleaning would persuade them otherwise. From time to time, he’s counted himself lucky enough to eat someone else’s ass, but finding someone who would return the favour? Good luck.

Only now here he was, moaning into the pillow, on his knees with his ass in the air. One of Aster’s hands was firm on each cheek, spreading him open wide for Aster’s filthy brilliant diabolical _tongue_. Because fuck, the thrust of the tongue inside him, curling against his inner walls, slick with the ultra-expensive no-taste lube that Aster favoured… it was going to be the fucking end of him, he was sure, before the night was through.

His hands clenched into fists behind his back. His hard cock was pressed up against his stomach, twitching, and he could _feel_ the smears of precum that it was leaving against his skin as Aster drew back to run his tongue firmly across Jens’ hole and then dipped to plant a sucking kiss right on his taint.

Jens swore into the sheets, words muffled by the expensive cotton, as Aster’s tongue traced back up to his hole before he pressed a soft, wet-lipped kiss against it. The muscles of his ass tried to clench, but Aster tightened his hands until it almost hurt, and drew away long enough for Jens to feel the whisper of cold air against himself and squirm.

“Now, now, none of that,” said Aster. Probably the clenching. Possibly the squirming. Jens didn’t dare raise his head to ask as Aster brought one hand up to fondle at Jens’ balls, rolling them against his palm, leaving Jens’ cock straining against his stomach and Jens huffing desperately for air through the cotton to which he had his face pressed.

The toys and the fingers and Aster’s cock were one thing, but his _tongue_ was another, delicate and skilled and writhing against Jens’ ass. He began flicking it back and forth across the sensitive skin, and Jens moaned into the pillow as he jolted forwards, the feeling of it almost too much when it was done with such vigour _and_ , to be fair, when Aster was tugging on his balls just enough for it to not quite be called gentle, without _quite_ tipping over into torture.

Not yet, at least.

Aster blew a stream of cold breath against Jens’ skin, then bit at the skin of his cheek and sucked hard, hard enough that it would doubtless bruise. The question of whether Jens would then leave it there, let himself feel it for as long as it took to heal, would be a matter for later. Now, it stung in contrast to the frantic throbbing pleasure in his cock, the tightness in his balls from the way that Aster was playing him.

A kiss against his hole, another, soft lips shifting against skin in a way that made Jens unclench and clench his hands again as heat pulsed through him. He could feel the wetness of his cock, feel the splatters against his chest, but fuck only know how much was dripping from him to the sheets. However much it was, it doubtless became worse when Aster _sucked_ at him, forceful against his skin, until the darkness that Jens could see did not just seem to be about burying his face in the sheets but was, he was pretty sure, because he forget how to even _see_.

He was going to kill Aster for this. Absolutely murder him. Just as soon as he actually got to come.

It was impossible to even tell how long he had been here, cool lube and hot tongue and Aster’s occasional pleased sighs vying for control over him. For all he knew, he would raise his sweat-damp face from the sheets to find that it was night. Only then Aster began to hum, and that was it, Jens was gone, moaning and gasping against the sheets as his cock shuddered against his own stomach and his muscles twitched desperately.

Aster tugged more firmly on Jens’ balls, and then once again his tongue was plunging inside, curling and writhing to draw white-hot pleasure from Jens’ skin, and Jens gave a single long groan against the sheets as he felt himself sink down, down, and drop abruptly into the pleasurable sea of orgasm.

Ass clenching, hips jerking as his cock pressed hard upwards, Jens felt the hot splash of come against his stomach even as the searing waves of climax pushed any more complex thought entirely out of his head. He moaned against the cotton as Aster gave a few more aggressive thrusts of his tongue, fingertips digging into one cheek, humming rising in pitch and tempo until Jens could have sworn that his cock had run dry, that there could be nothing more for it to give, and _that_ was the reason that his body began to ache as the orgasm continued to wrack him.

Finally, even as his moan had turned to a frankly embarrassing whining sound, Aster ceased his deplorably skilled humming and drew away, and even as the last few twitches of muscle ran through Jens, he felt his cock begin to flag and his body shiver back to something resembling peace.

About the time that Aster let go of his balls, he even managed to raise his head a fraction and open his eyes again. Even if it was only dim, fabric-muffled light that reached him.

“You look… so good, like this,” said Aster. He squeezed Jens’ ass, a lingering, appreciative sensation. “Like a painting.”

It was difficult to see how that was anything other than an utter lie, when Jens still had his ass up, a hickey probably blooming on one cheek, and come dripping from his flaccid cock. But in the warm afterglow of orgasm, when his ass still felt as if it were tingling from Aster’s attentions, he could for a moment put aside the absurdity of it and bask in the compliment. Those always felt good.

He turned his head to the side, feeling the damp cotton against his cheek as he gave a sinuous sway of his hips. It probably would have looked better when he was still hard, but they had missed that opportunity by now. “You think so?”

Aster’s hands tightened. “Good enough to _eat_ ,” he said, and pressed another fierce biting kiss to Jens’ butt, and honestly his cock tried to stir but just ended up aching instead.

As he drew away slightly, Jens calculated the size of the bed, and set about putting his acrobatics to their only appropriate misuse. Rolling sideways, away from the streaks of come that would be all across the sheets by now, he moved his legs in an elegant sweeping motion that ensured Aster was never in danger of being struck by them, then with a curve of his back and a tuck of his knees bought his hands up and around to his front, even lashed together as they were.

Oh, the green ribbon. He hadn’t been able to see which one Aster had been choosing.

It was not yet night, somehow, and the afternoon sun gleamed in Aster’s ruffled hair and shone off his wet cheeks and lips. His cock was bobbing in his lap, shamelessly hard, a glint of precome already at the tip not yet quite enough to drip down.

“Well,” said Jens, “how ever am I to return that favour?”

Aster raised an eyebrow, as if Jens should already know the answer to that, as he picked up the tin of PrestiMints off the bed and popped one into his mouth. Whoever had the idea to put prestidigitation into a breath mint was a fucking genius, mostly because it meant that Jens could blow Aster whenever they wished and not have to walk around with the smell of come on his breath, but Aster had really improved on the rather boring packaging with a glittering, gem-inlaid mithral box instead. Not to be confused with any of his _other_ gem-inlaid mithral boxes, of course, for various other things.

The most obvious answer probably was the most accurate, though, and Jens could not help a smile. Time to see how eloquent _Aster_ felt when Jens gave his ass the most thorough eating of its life. He cast Mage Hand, letting it scoop up the lube and bring it over, hovering invitingly between them until Aster half-smirked.

“Well then, lay back, your Highness,” said Jens. “And let me show you what _other_ dances I’m skilled in.”


End file.
